


Sinner

by EtherealOmega



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Albino Kankri Vantas, Alternate Universe - Human, Christian Character, Christian Characters, Christian Therapy, Christianity, Hellfire Christianity, Homophobia, Humanstuck, Past Relationship(s), Pastor Signless, Therapist Dolorosa, Therapy, Trans Character, Trans Cronus Ampora, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, Very Slight Transphobia, Very Slight Transphobic Language, very slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9558395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherealOmega/pseuds/EtherealOmega
Summary: After having his heart broken, a pastor's son has confessed to "a sin which cannot be tolerated". This is the story of the boy's final therapy session, and his relinquishment of his "sin".





	

His whole life had been spent sitting upon pews listening to the hellfire sermons of his father, and the homelife which came with it was little different. Every moment Kankri found himself bombarded by the expectations of purity his father held high. There was never enough room to breathe. Never enough room for the errors needed to grow as a person. So instead fear grew in the young Christian's heart; though he hid it well behind his prideful words and upturned chin.

Few could breath through his well crafted guard, but he once made the mistake of letting the wrong person in. Hidden texts, whispered phone calls, and stolen kisses sweetened his early teens. Even now, that same lightly accented voice haunted his dreams… Even now, every time the scent of cigarette smoke tainted the air, he could feel those soft lips on his.. Even now, when certain songs played, the only thing he could see was the baby blues of that boy.. That beautifully simple boy whom his father insisted was merely the confused spawn of hell itself. That boy who -

"Kankri." The voice though gentle cut through his thoughts with its stern therapist had never been one to be trifled with.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. I suppose our conversation earlier made my mind wander a bit." The once haughty voice had been tamed by shame, and pink eyes hid behind white hair. He could feel her disdain permeating the silence between them; so he slowly spoke once more to relieve the tension. "You've asked me at the end of the past few sessions how I will make myself right with God. As you know I didn't have an answer for you each time." He paused uncertainly raising his pink eyes to meet the forest green ones boring into him.

The woman of both faith and psychology nodded faintly, subtly prodding him to continue. "I think I've finally come to a conclusion. I must repent and turn my back on all earthly affections. Celibacy will keep me from repeating or perhaps worsening my sins." A small smile formed on the woman's thin lips, a nod of approval soon to follow.

"Well done, Mr Vantas. You've chosen the highest path presented to you. Your earthly and heavenly fathers will be proud of you." A small pause followed giving the teen enough time to nod his agreeance. "Well then. Shall we pray?" Once more all he could do was nod, but his hands obediently came together before closed eyes as two sets of knees hit the floor solemnly.

Her voice droned on in the backdrop of his mind as his thoughts ran wild. From here on out there would be no romance, no love, and definitely no confused little girl to cloud his life. It would be simpler after this, he told himself. So much simpler.. Why then could he feel the warm lines streaking down his cheeks? He could pass them off as tears of shame or relief to his therapist but not to himself. The knot in his stomach wasn't one of those.

Leaving the therapist's office, hopefully for the last time, he smiled through the tears. He bid Mrs. Mary adieu and his younger cousin hello. Their walk home was silent, almost distant, until their feet hit the front porch. Kankri found Karkat's arms around his waist and the familiar mop of brown hair tickling his nose. "Whatever happened today, I'm here for you." The gruff voice whispered out. The streams upon his cheeks renewed at the shorter boy's words, and Kankri's red clad arms slipped over his cousin's shoulders. It was nice to know that at least Karkat would be with him through this… This sinner would need a real friend to keep him steady and to keep the source of temptation away.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed. Any sort of commentary is always appreciated so don't feel shy to leave a comment about absolutely anything. Especially since I'm just now getting back into writing this sort of stuff after a few years of nothing. So if you have critiques that's great, but if all you want to do is tell me that you liked it trust me that's the best praise any writer can ever get. It makes me feel like I should definitely keep writing in general! Kudos are also lovely.~ Hope y'all have a great day/night where ever you are, and best of luck in this game which we call life.
> 
> Signed,  
> EO


End file.
